leafpoolXcrowfeather in windclan
by silverleaf of shadowclan
Summary: the clans just get to the lake but crowfeather falls in love with leafpool and start meeting secretly but something happens and leafpool joins windclan with crowfeather
1. Chapter 1

proledge

"Dont give her this destiny. Why would u do this she is going to break so many rules that she might get sent to the place of no star. Please dont make her a medician cat" said but beautiful tourtishell she cat. "spottedleaf im sorry but its already set" said a small blue-grey she cat "bluestar i wish u were wrong"said spottedleaf". "i do to". "im fell sorry for leafpool"

* * *

chapter 1

leafpool sat on the island waiting for crowfeather. She knew she shouldnt be her being a medician cat and from a different clan as crowfeather. she knew today was the day she told crowfeather she was going to join windclan because she was pregnet and didnt want the kits to be father less. "leafpool your here" said a voice that made her jump. "crowfeather u scared my fur off. never do that" "im sorry my love. u said u had something u wanted to tell me?" "yes...im going to join windclan". Crowfeather looked confused yet happy "why though" "because are kits shouldnt have to be father less" she saw excitement flash though his eyes "your haveing kits. MY KITS." "yes thats one reason i here the other reason is the i need to tell you that ashfoot knows about us but she doesnt care" "WHAT how does she know" "i ran into her on the way here and she told me she followed use here once but she said that if we want te keep seeing each other i have to join windclan" leafpool finish she couldnt wait to be in her new clan but she didnt want to break the news to her clan and mentor. "Well why dont we go let ur clan know" crowfeather said jumping to his feet."no i will tell them in three sunrisses"

leafpool was on her way back to thunderclan after telling crowfeather she was going to join winclan because she was having his kits. She had to figure out what she was going to tell firestar, sandstorm, cinderpelt and worst of all her sister squirrelflight. Her and her sister have always been really close now she might have to fight her in a battle. 'i guess i tell firestar first with sandstorm and cinderplet then he can tell the rest of the clan the day i leave because starclan knows squirrelflight would kill me if i told her by myself' she thought to finally got to camp and went to get sandstorm and cinderpelt and they headed to firestars den to tell them."what is this about leafpool" said her mother with a worried glance at firestar. "i gathered you all to tell you i will be leaving thunderclan to join windclan in three sunrises"she said looking down and her paws. Firestar jumped to his paws "why. why are you leaving. what happen." His voice was high with distress."i am in love with crowfeather and i am having his kits and dont want them to grow up not knowing who there father or mother is." Cinderpelt limped over to her and licked her ear and said "i hope you are making the right choice because if im not mistaken once you leave you can not come back" firestar hissed "she will always be allowed back she is my daughter and i dont care what choice she makes she will always be my daughter and will always have a place in thunderclan. though if she does return she can not be a medican cat she will have to retrain to be a warrior." dont want them to grow up not knowing who there father or mother is." Cinderpelt limped over to her and licked her ear and said "i hope you are making the right choice because if im not mistaken once you leave you can not come back" firestar hissed "she will always be allowed back she is my daughter and i dont care what choice she makes she will always be my daughter and will always have a place in thunderclan. though if she does return she can not be a medican cat she will have to retrain to be a warrior."

**yes i no there are alot of spelling and grammer but there is no need to tell me if u dont like it dont read thats how it is**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys i will try to update as much as i can but im in school and i can do only so much but i should be uploading more so yea here is chapter 3

the next three day went by fast. Leafpool tried to spend alot of time with Squirrelflight but repeatedly squirrelflight asked her what was wrong so she tried to act normal. At last Firestar call the clan to a meeting. "Cats of Thunderclan today leafpool will be leaving to join windclan." leafpool could hear cats meowing from behind. "this is her choice and u will not treat her any different from the cat u no her as" firestar countinued. Cinderpelt limped over to leafpool "im sorry it has to be this way i wish u would stay but i nned to tell u something else will firestar was talking to the clan squirrelflight left and is now in the woods somewhere maybe u can fi.

nd her before u go to windclan" she trail off and heard the thorn tunnel rustel and windclan scent came over her and instantly she new it was crowfeather but he and others with him. She turned around and saw crowfeather, onestar, ashfoot and nightcloud. Onestar was the first to speak "firestar i believe who have one of our warriors" he looked at leafpool and her heart skipped a beat as she knew she could join windclan. firestar looked at her with sarrow in his eyes "yes i do. i will have some warriors escourt u to the board"he looked around the called brambleclaw, squirrelflight,who had returned right after the windclan patrol, and Dustfur. They said there goodbyes and left . Leafpool and Crowfeather walk next to each other pelts brushing tails twined together. they walked to the windclan border and they crossed the stepping stones. Leafpoolcould feel the tnderclan patrols stares burning in her pelt. Once they were out of stight of the patrol onestar came up to her. "I wontr make u start training right now because we dont want to damage our little kits but once they are made apprentaces you will join them in train but dont worry u will be train by crowfeather and will sleep in the warriors den ". As they rounded a corner leafpool caught a strong wiff of windclan and she knew they were at the camp. Crowfeather looked at her with warm eyes"dont worry onestar already talk to the clan and they are all happy to have you even mudfur". Then the walked into camp

yes a clift hanger dont worry the next chapter should be put up tonight or tomorrow and sorry this chapter was short but dont worry there will be alot of chapters


End file.
